Musical bodyguard
by NothingRhymesWithSilver
Summary: Ata and Tom are at the top of their game. The best at what they do. After an attempt on the life of a famous musician they are assigned to be The Jonas Brother's bodyguards.
1. Chapter 1

"There's been an attempt."

I was sitting in the staff lounge with my brother, Thomas, when the head of the department walked in with a new assignment folder.

"Was it an ambassador? Oh! I know! It was the president of some foreign country here on vacation!" Thomas and his beloved sarcasm.

"Wrong on both counts. It's a well known musician. Three guesses as to who."

"Sir, no disrespect but I joined this organization to help people with political influence, not some musician that can't handle the heat."

"Ata, this is your assignment to share with Thomas. You will be going undercover. None of the musician's, their friends or family can know who you are and why you are there. You will begin tomorrow and stay as long as needed. Become their friends, protect them. That is your assignment." the department head handed us each a folder.

"Who's the target?" Thomas started to open the folder.

"A band called The Jonas Brothers. You are to protect all three of the band mates."

"The who?" I was perplexed. Being an operative creates a fairly sheltered musical life.

"The Jonas Brothers," My brother was laughing, "you know the new trainees? The Jonas Brothers is the band they are always wailing about."

"Those whiny, preteen, obnoxious voices they continuously play in their rooms?" Great this was going to be a fun assignment. Hurrah for sarcasm.

"You will keep those opinions to yourself Ata. Befriend them no matter the cost. Do your job." The head walked out of the room with a curt salute.

"Well Tom, shall we pack?"

"Race ya." Thomas bolted out of the lounge to the barracks with me close on his heels.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom and I walked down the terminal into the airport of Los Angelos, "Dear God in heaven! It's so hot!"

"I agree, DC was so much more comfortable." Tom was fanning himself with his hand and heading to the nearest coffee stand, "Two iced somethings please." He handed over a plastic card and received two iced creamy looking things.

"Aren't we supposed to be meeting up with our contact? Not dawdling around with coffee." I took an appreciative sip.

"Yeah, yeah. You're all about the work. Fine lets go." We went to baggage claim and grabbed our suitcases, then headed outside where we saw a man in a suit in front of an official looking black sedan.

"Geez, what happened to undercover?" Our attention was then redirected by a rush of people with cameras cramming their way to the sliding doors we just exited, shouting 'Jonas!'. Tom and I dodged out of the way only to bump into a man in a Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, and black socks encased in sandals.

"Ata and Tom right?" We both nodded in return.

"I'm your contact Jack, now, while you can, jump in there and 'accidentally'," he did that part with air quotes, "meet the Jonas Brothers. They are the targets after all." He grabbed our bags and shoved us back into the crowd in one fell swoop. I landed on my back (on purpose I assure you, Tom and I are too good to do that on accident) in the middle of the frenzy. A face blocked out the light and a hand extended to mine.

"Be careful Miss." It was a very large black man with 'Security' written in big white letters across his chest. He lifted me up and pushed me aside as three boys continued through the crowd. I caught one of their eyes and he smiled, seemingly apologetically. They all ducked into the big official looking sedan and sped away.

"Great we didn't get to initiate contact. This operation is off to a bad start." Tom was looking around for our contact and finally spotted him at the end of the airport in a nondescript Honda Accord. We walked over to find him talking in a hushed, earnest voice into an earpiece. We stood awaiting instruction.

"OK," He got off the phone, "So tonight is a big welcome back party for the Jonas Brothers and their family. Only close friends are invited, but I've managed to get your names on the list. You're in LA now. Get used to it." We all climbed into the car and drove away to our base, which was actually a little apartment on Santa Monica Boulevard. Being a bodyguard really has it's perks.


	3. Chapter 3

"The party starts at 0600. There will be a debriefing at 0500. Be ready," Jack knocked on my door and entered as was I strapping a PT92 to my thigh, "No ammo Ata."

I gave him an incredulous look, "We're there to protect the Jonas Brothers, why no ammo?"

"Guns are not acceptable at this event. You'll have to use your other talents to protect the brothers if needed. Tonight is simply a contact mission. Make friends." Jack left me to get prepared for the party. I stripped out of a knee-length flowing shirt, the kind that would have hidden my PT92 very well, and pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. All the sudden Tom came into my room wearing black shorts and a green neon shirt with blue and white paint splatters.

"What are you wearing dude?" I looked him up and down.

"This job isn't a nondescript hit and go. We have to stand out. We have to make an impression. So you should go vamp it up a bit more."

"You know I have no idea how to do that," I rolled my eyes and went back to my closet and started throwing stuff down, "You're the one that makes all the extravagant plans, I just follow orders."

"Fine," Tom went into my closet and started going through my clothes, finally pulling out a scandalously tight shirt, the one I usually use to work out in, and threw it at my face, "Put that on."

"Tom, no. This is too much."

"Ata. I will wrestle you to this floor right now if you don't put that shirt on!"

"Fine." I tossed the plain white shirt on the ground and pulled the work out shirt over my head. Tom walked around me like a cheetah around prey.

"OK so far we're doing good. Those pants need to be different though."

"I've changed my shirt, I like these pants, no more changing! This shirt is already obscenely tight."

"Nope, we're gonna get you all dolled up, get used to the idea. You never get all pretty, you just throw your hair into a bun and wear sweats, if I have to use tonight as an excuse to get you all lovely I will." Tom stared me down.

"Dear heaven. Fine, you word twisting viper." I sat on the bed and waited for clothes to be tossed at me.

"Put these on girly." Tom handed me a pair of leggings that matched the top I had on and high heeled boots.

"Where did you find these shoes? I don't own any high heels."

"Well...ya see...what had happened was," he paused, then spoke extremely fast, "I got Jack to go out and get them."

"You really are a viper aren't you?" I gave a sigh of defeat and slipped into the clothes.

"Now to do something with that lusterous hair of yours." he grabbed my hand and led me to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I was finally released from my prison sentence of makeup and blow dryers. Tom and I walked downstairs to meet up with Jack for the debriefing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tonight is Operation: Jay bird. You two go in, make friends with their friends. Get to know them. Stand out. Get numbers, contact information. Anything you need to make this mission work," Jack handed us folders with information on some of the party attendees, "Now go make it happen." He tossed me a pair of car keys as Tom and I stood up to leave.

After Tom and I were out of the room we started laughing.

"Operation Jay bird? As in 'Hey, let's go walk around naked as a jay bird?'"

"I do believe so." I was giggling.

"What kind of car did we get?" Tom's laughter was slowly waning.

"Probably some flashy monstrosity, anything to make us stand out right?"

"If it's a flashy monstrosity can I drive?" Tom was grinning.

"Only if it's a Corvette." I giggled and skipped towards the elevator door.

We entered the parking garage and the attendant asked which car was ours.

"I don't know. Our uncle just said we had a surprise in the garage and gave us these keys." I handed them over.

"Ah, you must be Alexandra and Sebastian. Mr. Brown said you would be coming down. Your surprise is right over here." The attendant was grinning wildly and led us to a covered car, gesturing impatiently for us to unveil it.

Tom and I both grabbed a corner of the drape and, grinning, pulled it away. Underneath sat one of the most wonderful cars I ever laid my eyes on. The Koenigsegg CCX. A sleek, black, beautiful car of pure power.

"Dang. Call me stupid, no doubt that it's hot, but what is it?"

"Seb, you are by far the silliest boy I have ever met. This is the Koenigsegg Competition Coupe Ten! A masterful machine," I popped open the back to check the engine, "It has a 32-valve V8 engine. Oh, God this is gorgeous machinery," I was salivating at it's beauty, "Wow, it has twin Rotrex centrifugal superchargers with response systems! This baby can go from 0 to 120 mph in 10 seconds! The fastest this car has been recorded is at 260! Imagine that! Moving at 260 miles per hour! The body is made of aluminum, making it faster and the V8 engine doesn't make it slow either." I was walking around the car almost literally drooling on it.

"Your sister sure does know her cars," The attendant was still hanging around. I couldn't much blame him, it was an absolutely wonderful machine, "Maybe we could go on a date sometime? You can drive." He gave a nervous chuckle.

"No way buddy boy. No one dates my sister for a car. So I suggest you go back to your mediocre job." Tom stood defensively. He may look like a little wuss, but he is deceptively strong.

"Chill Sebastian," I looked at the attendant, "I know this car is hot as all get out and maybe, if you are a real good boy, I'll take you for a ride," Tom gave me an evil glare, "Seb please get in the car," I faced the attendant, "Now if you'll excuse us, we have a previous engagement." I slipped into the driver's seat and turned on the engine. It wasn't a roar, but a purr. A purr that made me melt, "Remind me to thank Jack and the Head. Dear whatever divinity you wish to pray to, I love our country." I slowly, languishing in the movement, slid the car out of the parking space. Once out of the parking deck I stepped hard on the gas.

"Well there goes our gas mileage."

"Yeah, yeah Tom. In this kind of car, you don't worry about gas mileage. You just drive."

"Well, drive us to the party. It's 5:30."

"Or we could go on a little side route. All the fashionable people are fashionably late."

"Or we could go straight there. We do have a mission you know."

"Fine. Mr. All-Down-To-Business." I got on the highway and let the engine go. About half an hour later we were at the party.

The venue was a three story building on the outside of Universal City. We cruised up to the valet stand as people began to crowd around the beauty I was driving. I rolled down the driver's window and looked at the man with his mouth gaping.

"Wow. Uh, can I help you?"

"Only if you can take good care of my car for me." Tom was getting out of the car.

"Oh hell yes. Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. Yes ma'am. I will take totally awesome care of your car."

"You better," I stepped out of the vehicle and handed him the keys, "If there is a single scratch on my baby, or she's even breathed on wrong. I will find you," I poked the valet in the chest, "You can count on it." I took the ticket from him and entered the lobby of the building arm in arm with my brother.

"I think that kid just wet himself." Tom whispered to me.

"Good. That means he won't mess around with my car."

Tom and I went up to the security guard letting people in, "Name?"

"Alexandra and Sebastian Brown"

The guard scanned the pages, "Go on in." he handed us two wristbands.

We nodded our thanks as we entered.


	5. Chapter 5

The party was very tastefully decorated. The floor we entered on was all red lights and drapes. Along one wall were tables full of food, and the floor was littered with smaller, round tables. Two staircases were positioned on either end of the room leading upstairs.

"Alright. First incentive is to get food." Tom was chuckling.

"No, 'Sebastian'. We need to find the brothers."

"If you're looking for the boys they're upstairs finishing setting up."

I whirled around to see a women with shoulder length dark brown hair, a round homely face, and sparkling eyes.

"Denise! How are you?" I hugged the woman.

"I am so sorry, but I am so horrid with names."

"Oh, that is completely fine. I'm sure, now that the boys are famous, there are so many people moving in and out of your life, forgetting a name is a must for ones sanity," I giggled, "I'm Alexandra and this is my brother Sebastian."

"Well I am Denise, as you know," she was chuckling, "The boys are on the third floor."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Jonas." Tom gave her a hug.

"Please, call me Denise. I do hope I'll see you around the party."

"You can count on it Denise."

Tom and I walked away, "Well that was great impromptu. I think we made an impression."

"You still want food don't you," Tom gave me a rakish look and grinned, "Fine. Go. Make yourself sick." Tom bounded towards the food table.

After Tom got his food we head towards the stairs. The second floor was blue lights and a dance floor. White couches were scattered along the walls and a bar was set in the corner. Music was already thumping out of the speakers and guests were flitting across the floor. We continued up to the third floor. The boys were at the end of the room setting up a video game system.

"I'm sorry ma'am but this floor is for V.I.P only." The same security guard that helped me up by the airport was holding us away from our goal of the brothers. I let out an inner sigh.

"We just wanted to say 'Hi' to the brothers before the party started really swinging." Tom tried to peak past the large man.

"It's all cool Big Rob. I know them." The boy who's eye I caught at the airport was walking over. The large man stepped aside for us to pass, and we walked over to the boy.

"Hi, my name's Joe. What's yours?" the boy extended his hand.

"I thought you knew us?" I gave a flirty laugh. If the guys back in DC saw me now their hearts would stop from shock.

"I know your face but I'm afraid your name escapes me."

"Ah, well my name is Alexandra," I gave Joe a wink, "but all my close friends call me Alex."

Joe grinned like a child on Christmas, then facing my brother, "And who might you be?"

"I'm her brother, Sebastian, but Seb is fine."

"Or 'Hey, you.'" I gave Tom a playful nudge.

Joe laughed and led us to where his brothers were powering up the now set up video game, "This is Kevin, Nicholas, and Frankie. Kev, Nick, Tank, this is Alexandra and her brother Sebastian."

"Hey, please ignore Joe, he likes to think he's a lady's man and has every woman in the world wrapped around his pinky finger." Joe tackled the speaker, Kevin.

"Kev likes to antagonize Joe whenever possible." Nick was laughing at the brother's antics.

"Plus he likes to show off in front of pretty ladies," Frankie was bowing, to my astonishment, "My approach is to just let her know upfront." He took my hand and gave it a light kiss.

"Why, thank you Frankie. That means a lot to me." I bent down and gave the little boy a hug.

"Frank the Tank is our real lady's man." Nick was leaning in to whisper to me.

"So...uh...Alex, how old are you?" Joe was panting hard from his wrestling match with Kevin.

"I'm nineteen. What about you guys?"

"Kev is twenty-one, I'm nineteen, Nick is eighteen, and Frankie is ten." Joe rattled off the numbers.

"What about you Seb?" Kevin, such a polite guy.

"I'm nineteen, too"

"How's that possible? Unless you're twins?" Joe was a little slow.

"We are twins. Fraternal twins to be specific." Tom was using me as an armrest.

"Who is older?" Frankie gave me a wink. So funny.

"I am." I gave The Tank a wink back.

"By three minutes." Tom muttered under his breath.

"Cool, cool. So do either of you play first person shooter games?" nick held out a controller

"We're OK I guess." Inside I was laughing hysterically. First person shooter games? Try professional sniper. Bring it on newbie. I gave Tom a slight nod. It was time to have some fun with this party.

Twenty-five minutes into the game the brothers thought they were Gods. I gave Tom the signal and we started to play for real. Within two minutes we had the brothers begging for mercy.

"Geez, you guys must play non-stop video games." Kevin tossed his controller to the floor.

"Something like." I was grinning.

"Boys!" Denise was coming up from the staircase, "You have a party to – Oh! Hello, Alexandra, Sebastian! How are you enjoying the party?"

I stood up, "Very much Denise. Thank you so much for inviting us."

"Yeah, they're just having fun because they totally stomped us at our video game." Nick had started a new game and was beating Joe's butt.

"Well it's finally time someone beat you Nick." Joe was struggling with his controller.

"Well boys, I hate to ruin the little party you have going on here but you have quite a few guests waiting downstairs to welcome you back home." Denise hustled the boys out, Joe was lagging behind.

"Hey Alex, just in case I don't see you around the party you should call me sometime." Joe pulled out a pen and wrote his number on the back of my hand.

I took the pen from him, "The phone works both ways." I scribbled my number down and walked away.

I caught up to Tom, he had a blank look on his face, "What happened?"

Tom whispered quickly, "We need to up our alert. There's been a hit on the list. We need to find and neutralize him now." Tom flashed me a picture of the target on his phone. It was a male with shoulder length brown hair and a faint scar on his lip.

"Let's go." I really wish I brought my M1911 or PT92. Those baby's have saved my skin more times than I care to count.

Tom's phone was vibrating, we quickly dashed to a quiet corner of the building and flipped it out, "Tom." "Yes, sir." "I understand, sir." "Immediately, sir." "To base? Are you sure sir?" "Yes, sir." He shut the phone off and faced me, "We are to bring the three brothers to base."

"That's easy enough, let's do it."

"Without them knowing who we are or using force. We have to be discreet."

"Geez," I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand, "Denise will kill us if she found out we took her sons from this party."

"Remember, discreet."

"I wasn't built for discreet. In and Out. That's my style. How long do we have?"

"As soon as possible. If we can't get them now we have to keep the alert away from them. But no matter what we have to have the boys at base by the end of the night."

"OK, we'll take the guys after their speech." I turned away from Tom and head in the direction the boys had gone.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Joe."

"Oh, hey Alex. We're about to go on. Can we talk after?"

"Actually this will only take a second."

"OK. Shoot."

"After you perform, do your speech, whatever it is awesome rock stars do, would you and your brothers want to come over to my place? We can have a rematch on one of those first person shooter games." I twirled a piece of hair around my finger, attempting to be charming.

"That would be awesome! We can leave after our set." He gave me a grin and went on stage.

I walked to the back of the crowd to where Tom stood, "We need video games, and lots of food."

"Got it, I'll tell Jack." Tom walked to a quiet part of the room and made the call. I stood at the bar and ordered a drink. Watching the brothers perform wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it wasn't very comfortable either. Keeping my eyes open for the Alert wasn't easy. There were so many people in the crowd they appeared to simply be a single entity. I swirled the ice around my drink and swallowed the last few dregs when the boys took their final bow and exited the stage. I shoved my way through the crowd and when in sight of the brothers I skipped to them.

"Hey guys, you were great!" To do what I do, you have to be able to lie well.

"Thanks Alex!" Joe caught me up in an unexpected hug.

"So are you boys ready to blow this joint?" I giggled and gently pushed Joe off.

"Let us just grab our jackets." Nick started to walk away.

"Wait, it's wonderful outside. Why sully it with a cumbersome jacket?" I pulled Nick back.

"Plus it's no fun to waste time." Kevin started heading towards the door.

The brothers, Tom, and I walked up to the Valet stand.

"Mr. Jonas." The Valet nodded to each of the brothers.

"Hello, Henry." Kevin and Joe handed over their parking tickets.

"Right away, sirs." The Valet walked away, then the boy who had parked my car walked up.

"Are you ready for your car ma'am?"

"Yes please." I handed him my ticket.

The boys and I stood around talking smack about video games when the brothers cars were brought up.

"How do you like my baby, Alex?" Joe was running a finger along a brilliantly painted red car.

"A Corvette C6 ZR1. Not bad Joe. Corvettes, however are not particularly my taste. Too much flash and not enough engine." I laughed inwardly at Joe's face. He looked heart broken.

"What about my car, Alex?" Kevin was leaning against a yellow flashy vehicle.

"Audi R-8. Pretty nice, but sorry guys, your cars can't hold a candle to my baby," The valet drove up with my CCX. The boys mouths gaped open. I turned to the valet, "Remember what I told you? Did you treat my baby well?" All he could do was nod in return and reluctantly return my keys.

"Wow. This is gorgeous!" All three of the boys were stumbling over each other to check out the car.

"So if one of you boys would drive my brother, I would have room for en extra person in my car." I gave Joe a wink.

"I'll ride with you!" Surprisingly it was Nick that jumped at the chance first.

"Goodie,"I jumped and clapped my hands, "So if you guys would just follow me, well be at our apartment in a few minutes. I slid quickly into the drivers seat and threw the car into drive. Nick wasn't far behind. Tom got in the Audi with Kevin, and Joe grudgingly got into his Corvette. I slammed on the gas and sped away before the other boys could even start their engines.

"Whoa, be careful!" Nick was clutching the seat, his knuckles turning white.

"No worries cutie," I smiled, "I have tight connections with the po-po, the route we're taking is closed off to the public. No one will get hurt." I reached over to squeeze his hand. The other cars were close on my heals and I decided to actually stretch out the CCX.

"You're a safe driver right?" Nick was still freaking out.

"Calm down. I'm the safest driver around. You're supposed to be enjoying the ride, not bugging out." I slowed the car to a stop.

"Just a tad nervous. Cute girl, fast car, it's intimidating." Nick was looking me dead in the eyes. All the sudden a black Subaru WRX pulled up next to us. The windows were so tinted that I couldn't see in, but the passenger window started to roll down revealing the Alert with a gun trained right at Nick's head.

"Get the hell down!" I shoved Nick down into the floorboard, slammed on the gas, and pulled out my phone, "Seb, meet you at the apartment in a bit, got a new friend." I ended the call and tossed the phone into my lap.

"What in the name of all that is holy is going on!"Nick was screaming.

"A man just tried to shoot you. Shut up! I can't stand screamers."

"Why would someone try and shoot me?" He was still screaming.

"Geez, if you don't stop screaming I swear to your God I will knock you out." I pinched the bridge of my nose. The car was still following us, but slowly loosing ground. I whipped the car down a side road so abruptly that it scraped the back end. I winced. If this car gets screwed up because of this mission I might just kill this kid myself. Nick was still screaming in the background. I hit him in the back of the neck and he slumped in his seat. Finally some quiet. I quickly thought on how to loose the Subaru. We were now speeding on a four lane road. I whipped the car in a 180, facing the oncoming car. I slammed the gas down and slid past the Alert. We flew up and down a few random streets until we lost the Subaru. After a few more turns we arrived at the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nick. Nick, sweetie, wake up." I shook the boy.

"Huh? What happened?" He was still drowsy but slowly coming to.

"You fell asleep. C'mon, lets go inside."

"I had the weirdest dream."

"Well you're fine now." I stepped out of the car and opened the passenger door. I escorted Nick up to the apartment, keeping an eye open for the Subaru. We opened the door and Tom pulled me into a hug before I could set foot into the room.

"You loose him?" He whispered into my ear.

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

"So what took you and Nick so long?" Kevin was already sitting pretty on our couch, video game controller in hand.

"Well Nick fell asleep, so I took a detour cause I didn't want to wake him up."

"Aw, c'mon Alex, don't tell them I fell asleep!" Nick nudged me.

"Poor little Nicky-poo, falling asleep. Care to man-up and play some video games?" Joe tossed him a controller.

"I'll show you man-up." Nick leapt over the couch and started to beat Kevin's butt in the game.

Joe was leaning over the back of the couch watching the game, and Tom was leaning against the wall at the back of the room, I joined him, "How'd the ride go?"

"Uneventful, unlike yours."

"Yeah, well I lost him. No guns remember. Where's Jack?"

"He's in the back, pizza'll be here in ten minutes." Tom spoke the last part aloud.

"Hey, Alex! How about a competition?" Joe turned to me.

"Sounds great Joe. Who wants to go first?"

"I'll play." Tom stepped forward.

"I'll take you on!" Nick popped up from the couch. All the boys gathered around the sofa to watch the game commence as I slipped out of the living room into the kitchen. I looked through the pantry and refrigerator for something to serve the guests.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey Joe. Why aren't you watching the game?"

"Thought I'd see if you need any help?"

"I'm just trying to find something to snack on or drink. It's my uncle's house so I'm not sure where anything is." I continued to look through cabinets, to little avail.

"Alex," Joe pulled me to look him in the face, "I think you're beautiful."

"Well...uh...thanks?"

"I'd like to hang out more. Like in a continuous fashion."

"As in date?"

"I guess that's what I'm trying to say. Yes."

"Oh...Well, Joe. I just got out of a long relationship. I'm not quite ready for another," I moved in close to Joe and pecked him on the cheek, "I'd defiantly be willing to consider one in the future though." I finally found some microwave popcorn and put a bag in the microwave.

"Oh, really?" Joe was grinning ear to ear.

"Sure. Could you check the fridge for some sodas?" The doorbell rang and I dashed towards the door.

"Five large pies."

"Thanks man," I pulled a tip out of my pocket and handed it to the man, closing the door, "Guys! We have pies!" I set the boxes on the table in front of the couch and slipped away to the kitchen before I got pulled into the feeding frenzy.

"I found a few liters of soda in the fridge and some cups beside the sink."

"Thanks Joe." I took the sodas and the cups into the living room.

"Alexandra. Come here please." Jack was calling.

"Yes, sir?" I cracked a smart salute.

"The Jonas parents are now aware of your position as the brothers protector. You have a little more freedom. They are going on tour in a month, you are to accompany them as friends. No one is to know about who you really are, even the Jonas parents. No real names. Alert your brother as to your new positions."

"Yes, sir. Permission to speak sir?"

"Granted."

"Is ammunition now allowed?"

"Yes," I grinned inwardly at Jack's response, "That all?"

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed." I made a sharp turn and walked out of the room.

The boys were seated on and around the couch stuffing their faces with pizza and popcorn, thrashing with the controllers. Tom and Nick played, then Tom and Kevin. I sat down in a semi-open space next to Joe. If I could get some kind of a rapport going on with him the rest will be easy to persuade. The fact that Tom had a good thing going with Kevin and Nick helped a lot too. I rest my head against Joe's shoulder, closing my eyes, when his phone started to vibrate violently. He slowly stood up and disappeared into the neighboring room. Five minutes later Joe came bouncing in and jumped up and down in front of the TV.

"Joe! Get out of the way!" Kevin was leaning almost horizontal to the couch in an attempt to see around Joe. Instead of moving out of the way, Joe tapped the pause button on Kevin's controller.

"Guys! Guess what?" Joe was bouncing faster now.

"What Joe?" Nick was shaking his head into his hands.

"Alex and Seb are coming on tour with us!"

There were various responses of 'What?' and 'Really?'.

"Yeah, mom just called me to tell us the good news! Apparently she and dad went to high school with their uncle and mom really likes them so she invited Seb and Alex. How cool is that?"

Everyone was ecstatic about the news.

"When are you going on tour?" I was jumping up and down with Joe.

"In a month! Mom also talked with your uncle and he said we should just sleep over here since it's getting late. I'm so happy we get to hang out more!"

"Awesome! Well since you guys are gonna sleep over I'll go get supplies." I sprinted upstairs to grab a few pillows and comforters. Geez, this mission is getting easier and easier by the minute. After I gathered all the comfy supplies I went into my room and quickly changed into a t-shirt, a pair of sweats, and my warm bunny slippers. Even gun toting, trigger happy assassins like me enjoy the awesomeness of bunny slippers from time to time. I kicked the pile of comforters down the stairs and was greeted by howls of laughter by my slippers.

"Leave my bunnies alone you meanies!" I gave the nearest brother, Kevin, a playful swat on the arm, "Now help me move this sofa back." We all grabbed an edge and pulled. I hopped over and tossed all the cushions off, pulling the sofa-bed out. Before the brothers could jump on I threw all the pillows and comforters until we had a nice, comfy pile of cloth on the bed.

"We're all gonna sleep on this little bed?" Nick was looking at the platform dubiously.

"Course not silly. Someone can take the loveseat and I'll crash in the recliner," I threw my comforter and pillow onto the chair and started to curl in, "I call playing winner."

The video game was back on. The pie boxes were empty. Everyone finally crashed at about six in the morning.


End file.
